The Random Encounter
by alucardgal
Summary: As what the title says, a programmer from our world is transported to the Batman's world...now what happens? Keep in mind, its a one shot...if anyone likes it. I might add more chapters


**Flames will be roasting Marshmallows!**

 **Me: You know this is just a one shot…just something stuck in my head for a while.**

 **Joker: Oh? What happened to the other fic? Jaya?!**

 **Me: Joker…I have what all writers get…and it's called 'Writer's Block'.**

 **Joker: Oh….**

 **Me: Now, I don't own Batman or anything else related, now on with this rather odd fic!**

 **99999999988888888877777778888889999999555555555544444444333333221111**

'Sigh' I thought to myself, sitting in a room I had never in my wildest dream would be in. The room is a dark and dreary padded room, while I am wearing a white and newly made straight jacket-uncomfortable if I say so. The room dark and depressing, not much light is in this one little 6" by 6" room. Depressed? That would be an understatement.

Suddenly, I hear the door squeak open. Light rushing in blinding me for a moment, and I hear, "Alright, girly, time for you to meet with someone. To get straight answers from you." Being roughly dragged from my sitting position up onto my feet. Growling at the mishandling of my person. Nothing I could do about it really, they have me somewhat gagged.

"Knock it off, lady!" The guard ordered me, as he dragged me behind him at a rather face pace.

'This idiot must be Frank Boles.' I thought to myself and I was roughly dragged to another steeled door. Boles opened the door, dragging me in, and locking me to the chair. I was looking at the table or more like what's on it.

"Here is the mad lady, Batman." Boles rudely stated.

"Leave." Came the deep, baritone reply given to Boles the idiot. Boles grunted, but he left, leaving me with the one who wanted to talk to me.

I felt my gag gaining slack, and falling off. Taking a deep breath, I said, "As you know, Batman. I have already told Gordon, everything I know."

I looked at the darkened corner, where I'd guessed that Batman would be. "I know, I wanted to hear it from you." I hear Batman from behind me instead. Which started me a bit.

Turning my head to look at Batman, 'Can't believe it…being interrogated by Batman himself…he would flip if he found out about my world's knowledge.' I thought, as I sighed and replied, "What do you want to know?"

Watching him as he walked around the table, resting his hands there, and asked, "How did you arrive in Gotham?"

'Simple question.' I thought sarcastically, but replied with, "It's a long story Batman." He looks at me, with a familiar glow of the eyes of his cowl, and replied, "I have the time."

'Well….I hope he believes me.' I thought to myself before sighing.

"Alright, I will probably answer all question from you with how I had arrived, but please Batman, don't judge me for it." I stated, with some nervousness.

Batman had not move, nor had said anything, apparently letting me explain myself.

With a sigh, I started my story reliving it in a way:

"It was a regular day at work, you see I am a programmer for the company I was working for. We were trying to build a teleporter, so it can save the earth from the exhaust that builds up from the cars. We-as in the programmers was almost ready for the large machine to be fully tested. Though we were having some problems that we were trying to debug."

"Finally some lead way, we debugged the best we could. Though most of the problem was my programming part. I was head of the programmers to make sure that the machine…or create a program to keep an eye on the temperature inside of it from reaching a certain point so that it does not malfunction."

"My program couldn't reach the computer inside the machine. An hour before the first run, I had decided to check inside the large machine….I guess you can say the machine is large enough, for anyone to walk under, for maintenance."

"Well, I had found a plug that links my computer to the machine's version unplugged. At this time I did not know they would try the machine early, and I was still inside of it. Not a good idea as I heard the machine starting. Startling me a bit, I yelled that I am inside, but apparently no one heard me. So, even with the machine on, I plugged in the missing link to my computer."

"Something went wrong, when I had connected my plug…the machine blew up and next I knew I was here in Gotham, confused. That's it anything else Batman?"

Finished with a tired expression upon my face, I had glance at Batman…in all his glory. The armor he wore is from the Arkham games…well from Asylum anyway.

Noticing the eyes of the cowl was glowing for a minute, and stopped reviling his blue eyes.

"One more thing." He replies while pulling out a photo and placed it in front of me. Looking at the photo, recognizing the women in it. She had long dark brown hair and curly, blue eyes….first thing out of my mouth was, "Mom?" Looking up at Batman, then back to the picture I couldn't believe that women to be my mother.

"The name this woman went by…."

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Me: So, well what y'all think? Should I continue this or not?**

 **Deadpool: You better review this or stick my boys so far up your ass you'll be shiting yourself so bad like, like ya ate a 4 week old chimichanga**

 **Me: Deadpool, what are you doing here**

 **Deadpool: you wanna know why because I'm (a sudden blow to Deadpool's head)**

 **Batman: idiot never learns when to stay in his own universe**


End file.
